Directions can be described as a sequence of maneuvers to follow a route from an origin to a destination, possibly with the inclusion of additional information such as road names, distances, times, or landmarks. Systems for providing directions can employ algorithms for calculating the sequence of maneuvers according to one or more different modes of transportation such as driving, walking, bicycling, transit (such as train, bus, subway), flight, and the like. In addition, directions can be accompanied by a map with the route depicted on the map.
While certain systems allow a user to select from different modes of transportation when requesting a route, such systems are not capable of displaying directions for the different modes of transportation in a unified manner.